Apri
Apri joy Mario is the oldest child of Mario and Peach, born on August 24th. She is 9 years old. For pretty much most of her life, she has taken after her mother, Peach. In both personality and looks. This is how she gained the nickname "Mini Peach." As you can expect, she is much better at making cakes than anybody in her family, besides her mother of course. She does have a slight adventurous side to her, thanks to her father, Mario. Apri really enjoys playing with several power ups, including the Super Bell & super leaf (not the full cat or tanooki suits), and the cape feather. Apri is © JacobH.5840. Biography Apri was born on August 24th in the Mushroom Kingdom. At the time, she was Peach and Mario's only child. As she grew up, she really was drawn to her mother, and took after her in a lot of ways. After Rose was born, she was really excited to have a sister, and seeing as Rose has Daisy's personality, the two get along as great as Peach and Daisy do. She of course played with Rose when she was young, and took care of her. She is kind of reluctant to Rose's interest in Balloons, though. After Sarah was born, she took much more responsibility, but still found time to play with her siblings. Between the ages of 6 and 8, she watched her mother make cakes and became interested. When she was 7, she made her first cake, which her siblings loved. This motivated her to keep going, and eventually even her parents started to compliment her skills. Ever since she was 6, she has had experience with power ups, and has found the super bell, super leaf, and the cape feather the most enjoyable. After her sister, Sarah, got back from a sleepover with Rose, Jane, and Giani, she told Apri about the night's events. After finishing, she got two P balloons and convinced Apri to try them out. When Apri did, she found the power up enjoyable, and giggled and laughed about it. Sarah saw this, and thus bumped Apri, and just like that, the two had lots of fun. After deflating, Rose walked into the room, and asked what the two were doing. After Sarah told her, Rose was delighted, and they agreed to have some more P balloon fun, and when they were done, they all felt great. Physical description Apri is 4 foot and 8 inches in height. She has blonde hair inherited from Peach. The top of her hair is similar in style to Peach, while the rest of her hair goes down do her shoulders. She also has blue eyes. As for her dress, the design is the same as Peach, except the areas that are a darker shade of pink on Peach's dress are red on Apri's dress. This dress design is actually the same design used by Sarah. Her emblem is also the same as Peach's emblem. Personality Apri is very similar to Peach in personality, often showing kindness and loyalty to everyone she is a friend of. She is flattered to be the next ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, and spends some amount of time preparing for it. Despite her sweetness, she will become a valiant fighter when threatened, even more so than her mother. These episodes of aggression rarely happen, however. She is also someone who is active in trying to diffuse the rivalry between her sister, Sarah, and her cousin, Dave. Powers & Abilities Apri has quite a bit of powers that she has at all times. For one, like Peach, she has telekinetic powers in certain circumstances. Also like Peach, they are only mostly seen when she participates in sports. Other than that, she has the ability to levitate, also like Peach. As for general Abilities, like we've already said, she is very good at making cakes and baking in general. Apri sports outfit wiki image.png|Apri's main sports outfit Apri winter sports outfit wiki image.png|Apri's winter sports outfit Apri cape wiki image.png|Apri with her cape, her third favorite power up Tanookiapri wiki image.png|Apri with the super leaf, her second favorite power up Apri cat wiki image.png|Apri with the modified super bell, her all-time favorite power up Baby apri wiki image.png|Apri as a baby